The Only One
by Auron's Fan
Summary: Hello, it’s Auron’s Fan! This is just a little oneshot on Rikku and …nooo not Auron, Tidus, Wakka, Baralai, or Gippal. Autally, it’s on all of them! Won’t say too much… thought of this on my way to school. So Read and enjoy!


**Hello, it's Auron's Fan! This is just a little one-shot on Rikku and …nooo not Auron, Tidus, Wakka, Baralai, or Gippal. Autally, it's on all of them! Won't say too much… thought of this on my way to school, WHO CARES? I WANT TO MISS SCHOOL! Anyway, it's slightly funny and in between my story, What The? Check it out!**

Disclaimer- I don't own the characters, OR Orlando Bloom, though I would WANT to!

The Only One

As Tidus fixed his suit and tie, he ran through everything that he was going to say to her. Picking up his flowers that were nearby, he started silently slipping out of the door. He then heard Yuna call for him. "Tidus," she groaned. "Where are you?"

"Sorry," he whispered as he closed the door of the apartment that he and Yuna weresharing, well, maybe now _shared _in Besaid. Then, he ran, ran to Besaid Beach, wanting to see her face.

Closeby, Auron was doing the same thing, getting ready for his big day, strangly, his "big day" was the same as Tidus', Gippal's, Baralai's and Wakka's.

They had all been lured away from their girlfriends (and one away from his wife and kid,) to the heavenly charms of _her_. She had led them all to Besaid Beach, saying she would be there with her _one_. They all wanted to be her _one. _Problem was, did she want anyone of them to be her one?

On beach, they all waited, pacing nervously. And at the same time, they all were thinking, 'Why are THEY here, I'm the one!' (Males and their egos)

_Finally_, two stinking hours later then the heavenly one said, Rikku strolled into Besaid Beach, with another guy on her arm.

"WHAT!" The men all screamed in angony.

"Oh, hi! I was going to tell you which one of you I liked best, but I then saw Orlando Bloom, and, well, we got married!"

Orlando Bloom nodded, and Rikku and he held up their ring fingers. There they were, two golden bands, two golden _wedding_ bands were just sitting there, glinting in the morning light.

The best the men could do was just to sit and stare in amazement. Oh, and they all thought ' BUT WHAT ABOUT ME?'

"So, uh, sorry!" Rikku squealed as she and Orly skiped happily off.

Tidus and Baralai wer PO'ed. Wait, what happened to the other three? Tidus turned around… and saw Yuna making out with Gippal!

"Sorry man," Gippal said, licking his lips.

Tidus pulled out a machine gun of his flowers and began to shot off Gippal's ass! "How could you?" Tidus sobbed, as the roaring of a machine gun blared though the air.

"How…could…I…what? YOU went off to MARRY Rikku, my COUSIN!" Yuna screamed, and stomped off. Tidus dropped the machine gun and went to follow her.

Baralai wasn't having much better luck. He found Paine macking off with Wakka! (EWW NASTY!) Baralai smacked Wakka, with knocked him (Wakka) back to his senses… just in time to see Auron and Lulu kissing. Wakka was mad, but he knew it _was_ his fault. So, he had a way for Lu to take him back… for Vidina's sake.

"Lulu," Wakka said, rage growing. "If you don't stop this maddness I'll…" Wakka stopped breathing. Everyone was staring at him, wondering what the HELL he was doing. Why anyone would try to stop Wakka from killing himself was just insane.

Wakka looked from person, to person hoping _someone_ cared enough about him to make him stop. Well, if that was going to happen, it was now too late; Wakka dropped dead on the floor.

Tidus, after making up (and out) with Yuna, pulled a bottle of Champagne out of his coat. "Three cheers! The ass hole is gone!"

"At least my son will have a smart father, and who's good looking to boot!" Lulu smiled. Auron heard her muttering, saw the smile, and thought to him self, 'Well, she _is _a good kisser!'

Everyone turned out happy. Auron and Lulu with little Vidina (Vidina was amazingly happy to have Auron as a father instead of Wakka. Wakka's hairstye gave him the creeps. Little did Vidina know that one day…) ; Tidus and Yuna; Paine and Baralai; and yes even Gippal and Rikku. What to know what happened? Gippal, after picking up Tidus' machine gun, destroyed Orlando Bloom with one blast. Orlie ran off, dropping his wedding band. Gippal picked it up and proposed to Rikku (and , no duh she said yes).

So everyone lived happily ever after. _Even_ Wakk, who in death, saw Chappu, and they now are playing 24/7 blitzball!

DA END

**So, what did you think? Gippal and Tidus with that machine gun? GO MACHINE GUNS! Oh, all Orlie Fans, I am one also, so hey! I was just writing a story. Wakka fan's : sorry! It went with the story! Please Review my Other story, What the? IT's really good! Oh review this one also!**

**-Auron's Fan**


End file.
